Radioactive
by GlambertPrettyKitty
Summary: An Adam Lambert story. Some adommy in it. More?


**I'm waking up, to ash and dust. I wipe my brow, and I sweat my rust. **

_"No Adam…you can't do this! No NOO!" Her screams echoed across the cavern as I just held her down with a smirk. I had her against the wall…no way was she getting out of this one. Nobody could hear her screams. She has gave me and my boyfriend hell for much too long. Little homophobic bitch. I grabbed her neck and whispered in a low voice in her ear, "It's too late now Miley."_

"You cannot do this Adam and you know it." I looked up at the voice. Dad? He was smirking with an all knowing look on his face. He had doubt in his voice too. I squinted with hate at him and his expression was glued and wouldn't change. I'm sure if he just seen a kitten die he would have that smirk. "You're too weak. You could never grow up like me…so stop trying to be all bad ass. You know you're just a little faggot…..meaning you couldn't hurt a fly." He chuckled bringing his head back.

I felt my jaw clinch. I think he's right…maybe I can't kill her…maybe I should kill him instead. "I thought you were in prison ya little cock sucker." I felt my hands tighten around Miley as my anger rose. He just laughed even more and so my fist went as well.

"What? Want me back in there? Did little boy miss his daddy? Need me to fight your battles since you can't do them yourself? Hmf." He gave a little petty smile. Stuck his bottom lip out so I could see his tattoo inside his mouth symbolizing his gang. I'm sure I was breaking my fingers by how tight my fists were.

I let my mouth open a little, I was clinching it shut too hard I wasn't breathing. "I can handle them on my own. I'll call Mom and let her know you conveniently came out of the metal bars to see me. She'll gladly put a restraining order on you." I smirked. And he gave me another diabolical look…

"Ha! You think you're soooo cool. Yeah crawl back to mommy. In fact, I think you can handle your own problems, just look who you just killed….so proud of my son." He laughed louder than before.

I looked back at my hands and my jaw dropped. I let go as soon as I could and the body dropped to the floor….dead. My eyes widened even more when I realized. My stomach dropped to the core of the Earth….it wasn't Miley…no Miley was young. She had wrinkles. I knew who it was. I dropped down to my knees and started bawling. This was my life giver…my mother.

"HAHA! My son did what I wanted to do for years!" He leaned down and patted me on the back. "Good job….sonny." He laughed and laughed. I couldn't even see there were so many tears. "Hey Adam." I looked up and saw my father smiling. "Adaaaammm.." I frowned at him. "Oh Adam…" His voice sounded a little higher pitched than it was before. "ADAAAMMMM" I covered my ears and everything turned blurry…

"ADAM"  
I jolted up, panting. The blur became a light room…my room. I felt sweat prickle down my face and I slowly put my feet on the ground. I looked down at my painted toenails and in the corner of my eye I noticed a figure in the doorway. I glanced up and seen the same wrinkled face in my dream. "MOM YOU'RE ALIVE!" She just rolled her eyes and walked away. Alrighty.

I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face. I was still breathing a little heavier than normal. I've had that dream for far too long. It keeps coming back. It's so creepy…I do want Miley dead…my dad IS in jail and I hate his guts…and I definitely don't want my mom dead.

I looked in the mirror and seen my pathetic face. Yup…21 and haven't moved out of my parents' house…or should I say my mom's? I'm sure he will not be allowed near the family IF he gets out of jail. Therefore…they will get divorced since he can't sign the paperwork in jail. I smiled to myself in the mirror. I have to give that son of a bitch credit though. He gave me my beautiful smile. Maybe I'm more like him than I thought…worthless…can't get a job. Yup…gonna grow up like my pa.

Oh well…

I walked out ready to go…go where? No clue. My mom was on the couch watching some criminal show. I walked outside not very cheerful. Well, I never am anyway. What is there to be cheerful about? I'm a little different than average people, and I'm aware, but I don't really give a number two. I'm Adam Lambert, atleast that's what they call me. Sometimes I think I'm not really born into the Lambert family. Sometimes I think I'm not even human. I don't seem to be like one anyway…

I sighed as I reached my car and grabbed the handle of the door. _Where was I going? _I just jumped in my car and started driving. Maybe I can go to my community theater. Always fun. I haven't been there in years…sure, but I'm sure something is going on in there. Wait…nah, children's play. Rather not go. I was in plays as a child, lots of fun. But to actually watch one is as boring as hell.

I looked around and seen the "big" city. We didn't live in much of a town. No. We lived _next _to a bigass one though. Maybe I'll go there tonight. Maybe I could go to a club or something. Maybe make a friend…._ maybe… _

I pulled the car over and glanced around. I was by the music shop and store. I got out of the car and went into the store. I'm calling it the "store" because it has everything in it. Meaning it has many different stores in it…like a mall, but it isn't actually classified as a mall.

I walked in to the cool air conditioning. It was mid-summer so it felt like hell out there. And this…the air inside…man did it feel orgasmic…..well maybe that's a little bit far. BUT it felt _fucking _amazing!  
I looked around and found Hot Topic and charged in. I need some party clothes for tonight. Well, more like accessories. I picked up a spiked bracelet, a raccoon tail (don't ask…they look friggin' sexy on other people why not me?), some spiked boots, and new makeup. It's really expensive here…but worth every penny.

I went up to the cashier and gave him my items and I noticed his ear was gaged. He was just sitting there looking down counting my change. I have ALWAYS wanted my ears like that….well not that bad. His are like hanging to the floor. I want mine wayyyy smaller. I should get it done sometime.

"Dude…where did you get your ears done?" I asked not being patient with my thoughts anymore. My voice kind of squealed. I mentally facepalmed and just smiled.  
"Haha…I did it myself, bro." He said smoothly and he looked up from the change he was sorting out for me. I was taken aback for a moment. Not because of what he said…or anything. I started getting this tingle sensation when he looked at me. Black started covering my eyes and I felt myself thump to the floor….

I woke up with a haze. I looked around and seen no one. I felt the back of my head and there was a big lump. Then my hearing and eye sight got back to normal and I realized what was happening I looked up and seen a guy with a mask on threatening the cashier. Wait….he hit me in the head? I felt my head again. I fell forward, not backwards. I didn't even feel it until now….

"GET UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" I was startled when I realized where I was again. I was still dizzy. Then I realized he was talking to me. I blinked and did what I was told. My thought process was gone. I wasn't even scared. It was all dream like that I didn't even know what I was doing. I looked up and the cashier was putting money in his bag. He couldn't have warned me somebody was behind me? Maybe he was stunned too.

The robber didn't have a huge mask on so I couldn't tell some of his features. I studied them when I was on the floor. I looked out the glass door. There was cops walking buy casually…did they not know what was going on? What. The. Hell.

I took a deep breath and felt this sudden urge. I had to do something…or should I just let him take the money? Risk your life or just make it out alive maybe with some questions and make it out safely?

Risk my life.

Why the hell not? I felt the adrenaline at the idea rushing through my veins. I got up in a flash and next thing I know I tackled him. I don't know where all this power was coming from but it was coming fast. I've never felt this.

We both hit the ground with a thud and some grunts. When he hit the ground his gun slid across the carpeted floor. I real good before picking him up by his hair. I couldn't see his face though. I spit in his face…or what was showing of it, and slammed him against the wall.

"You _cannot _do this and you know it."

And I froze…those words. That voice. I choked for a second. It couldn't be. It just couldn't

I pulled off his mask and the results were unwanted. But I knew deep down inside who it was. The person who I would've killed in an instant if he didn't speak again.

"You're too weak. You could never grow up like me…so stop trying to be all bad ass. You know you're just a little faggot…..meaning you couldn't hurt a fly." He laughed in my face and I held him harder. I had my hands on his arms plastered against the wall. I growled in his face and my _bones _had this electricity in them. I squeezed his arms and the cops busted in.

I shot back in a rush to retreat to safety to the cops. Not looking at my dad. I just turned away. How could he do this? How? He was in prison. Somebody should've noticed him!

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" a cop yelled scared. I frowned and looked back. My dad was on the ground…dead. How? I felt my body fill with dread. I didn't?...no I had my hands on his arms…maybe they shot him or something.

"Young man." A young cop walked up to me with a notebook. I gave her my attention, which was hard to do with this headache and…well my dad is dead on the ground and they don't know I know him. "Did you kill this man?" Oh God…what was I supposed to say? I didn't did I?

"I had him against the wall by his arms. You guys came and he keeled over dead. I d-don't know what happened." As I said that the paramedics flew in.

"Uh huh…well he was trying to rob the place right?" She questioned while writing and I answered. She asked a few questions and I answered when the paramedic spoke up.  
"Um…he died of electrocution, and we don't know how. There are no outlits around…nothing. This has never happened before…and none of you used and weapon with this skill?" She asked concerned we all shook our heads, which freaked her out even more. "He has no pacemaker or any inner body part that can cause this. This is just unhumanly. Impossible….I don't know who did this…or _what _did this…but we'll find out."

I looked at him. He looked shocked. I glanced up and down his body. I didn't feel sorry for him though. Sick bastard. Then I noticed something…his arms had handprints. His skin looked burnt where my hands were. My eye twitched. I looked down at my hands and they were tingling.

_Could I have done this myself?_


End file.
